YuGiOh GN v2
by J1M808
Summary: Tyson Misawa Ran away from his abusive Parents when his Brother Started Duel Academy 3 Years ago His parents told Bastion that Tyson had Died, Follow Tysons Adventures fromn the Streets too Duel Academy and More, First Fic, Please R
1. Street Duel with the Frog

The First Version was crappy and didn't follow the Rules so I juiced it up a Bit, The New and Improved… Yu-Gi-Oh GN!

Chapter 1: Street Duelling With the Frog.

Domino Town, 5 Years ago this City was a Gleaming Metropolis that hosted Many Tournaments that pitted people against each other in a Card Game known as 'Duel Monsters'. The Card game is the real-worlds version of Professional Sports, Big money can be made from Duel Monsters.

The once beautiful streets of Domino City are now a baron wasteland, Pot Holes, Violence, Street Fights, Fires, Robberies and Messed up Teenagers have destroyed this City because of the Card Game. It was the Card Game that bought people from far and wide into this City and after 5 Years, That was the Result.

In a certain side-street, Rats were eating from the nearest Dumpster; Many Rats lived in Old Domino City. Anyway the Rats are not our Concern, it is the 'Duel' taking Place next too It. Huge Crowds Surrounded two People playing the Game, For protection, Protection from the Cities Gang called the "Domino Sharks". The Leader, "Jacque" is a French Teenager about 16 Years Old. He had Pasty Skin and was very tall and Skinny.

He wears a Black Coat and T-Shirt (the Same as Chazz).

"DES FROG ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY" Shouted Jacque in a French accent. A Giant Frog attacked a Boy directly wiping out the rest of his life points, The Boy Who was tackled by the Frog was sent smashing too the floor. "NEXT!" He shouted in a Bored tone of voice.

The defeated boy gathered his Cards from the floor and threw the Device known as a Duel Disk at another boy, and then he (The Boy who had been defeated by a Frog) ran away sobbing, Before he could make it too the entrance to the closest street he was Grabbed by two Large Boys and Dragged away Kicking and Screaming, Knowing he was going to be severally bludgeoned and beat up. Smiling from Ear to Ear the Boy just been hit in the face by the Disk confidently Charged onto the Playing Field. He had spiky hair pushed back in a style Similar to that of Bastion Misawa's Hair. The 15 Year old was just under average height for his age. He snapped the Duel disk on his arm and confronted the French Street Duellist.

"NAME!?" The French Boy commanded. "Tyson, Tyson Misawa." Tyson, Like his Older Brother Bastion, Talks with a Stereotypical (But not accurate) British Accent "Whatever… ACTIVATE DUEL VEST!" Jacque Shouted into nowhere. "Wow… I Gotta get me one of those" Tyson Exclaimed; To Which Jacque replied in a Snobby Voice: "You Wish I bet you couldn't afford… Prepare too…" The crowed fell silent until they both Shouted…"DUEL!"

Tyson: 4000 Jacque: 4000

"I'm going first." Jacque Exclaimed in his French Accent The Lanky Teenager drew his six cards and held them in his unusually Long fingers, he observed them, and smiled as he picked up one of them.

"I Summon My T.A.D.P.O.L.E In Defence Mode! (0/0)" Jacque Threw His Card down on his Duel Disk and An enlarged version of the card materialized onto the Playing field and out splashed a Giant Tadpole, It curled up into a defensive position.

"Is that all? No Traps? I guess it must have an Effect…" Tyson Paused for a moment to Consider his options. "Oh well I Draw… COOL! Then I summon My Green Gadget in attack Mode! (1400/600) And I activate its Effect, I Get to bring a Red Gadget from my Deck too my hand. Now I'll attack… Green Gadget Attack his T.A.D.P.O.L.E!"

The Monster -Which was a Machine made from Green Gears- Tackled the Tadpole Monster who was instantly destroyed. "Now I throw down a face down and End my turn."

"My Move… Because my T.A.D.P.O.L.E is in the Graveyard I activate his effect. Now I can bring two more T.A.D.P.O.L.Es from my Deck to My hand. Then I Summon one of those T.A.D.P.O.L.Es (0/0) in Defence mode. and I Place a Face Down then end my turn." Jacque Commanded without taking a breath.

"But… Why? Can you have a strategy with Tadpoles?" Tyson Drew a Card. "I Summon my Red Gadget! (1300/1500) In Attack Mode!" Another Gear Machine appeared. This one was Red and appeared to be more Muscular. "This Lets Me take a Yellow Gadget from my Deck and add it to my Hand. Then I activate My Face down Card; Ultimate Offering!"

"This Could be bad, But I will not loose to some Punk." Jacque said through gritted Teeth. "At a cost of 500 Life points I can summon An Extra Monster! And I choose My Yellow Gadget! (1200/1200) In Attack Mode!" Tyson Shouted Merrily

Tyson: 3500 Jacque: 4000

Now a Yellow Gear Monster was summoned to the field. "Sweet! Now Yellow Gadget, Attack one of his T.A.D.P.O.L.E.S!" The Yellow Gear Monster Charged at the giant Tadpole and Threw a giant Gear at It. It Was Destroyed.

"Now Missure, I activate My Face Down, Also an Ultimate Offering!" Jacque Shouted, but there was a tint of thankfulness, as if he wanted his Monster to be sent too the Card Graveyard. "Okaaay… Now my Green Gadget attack his T.A.D.P.O.L.E!" The Green Gadget threw Four Smaller Gadgets like Ninja Shrunken Stars. The Other Giant Tadpole was destroyed. "Then I throw Down a Face Down and I will end my turn… Now, it's Your Move."

"Hmph… I will draw, Then I will summon my Treeborn Frog in Attack Mode, but he won't be here for Long, As I activate my Ultimate offering and Pay 500 Life Points To Sacrifice my Treeborn Frog and Summon my Des Frog in Attack Mode (1900/0).

Tyson: 3500 Jacque: 3500

A Giant Frog was summoned in Attack Position, It Spotted a Fly and stuck its Tongue out and caught it in less than a second. Then he Ate it. "This is the good bit Because I have 3 T.A.D.P.O.L.Es in My Graveyard I can Special Summon 3 More Des Frogs from my hand or Deck."

"But you can only have 3 in your Deck and you have one on the Field." Tyson Scratched his head, he obviously wasn't as smart as his brother.

"That's why I'm only Summoning 2 you Moron!" Two More Des Frogs (1900/0) were summoned; they all started hopping like mad. "NOW I ACTIVATE MY SPELL CARD; DES CROAKING! As long as I have 3 Des Frogs on my field I can destroy all Monsters on your Side of the field." Jacque Shouted, then he Smirked. "That's the end of your Gadgets."

"WHAT?!" Tyson Yelled as The Three frogs started to croak really loudly, The Gadget Monsters all looked annoyed and then One By one they exploded, Pieces of Gear flew everywhere. "NO! MY GADGETS!"

"What? Are you Scared?" Jacque now seemed to have the upper hand but Tysons spirit could never be destroyed even if his Gadgets were.

"No! I've just never had such a Fun duel since my brother Left for Duel Academy 3 Years Ago!"

"You're not scared? At all?" Jacque looked Shocked. "No Way!" Tyson Shouted "Even though if you lose you will be beaten up and have your Deck stolen?" "What? I wasn't told that!" Tyson Shouted. "You're not from round here, are you Tyson?" "No I'm Just Here too Duel."

"THEN I'LL END THIS DUEL! DES FROGS ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Screamed Jacque, angered by Tyson. One of the Frogs Tackled Tyson and Hit him in the Chest. After Tyson Picked himself up off the Floor, he Started Laughing. He had Lost 1900 Life Points

Tyson: 1600 Jacque: 3500

"Ooops… I forgot my Trap… NEGATE ATTACK! Now all your Attacks Will Stop and you Skip Your Battle phase." Tyson Laughed and Scratched the back of his head.

"You're bugging me, I've never been beaten by anyone, The Only people that have ever beaten anyone from our Gang have been Duelling my friends with Weak Decks.

"Shut up Froggy, I'm bored." Tyson Laughed "Me? FROG?! Croak" He Started Shouting in French and all the Wile his Chin was Inflating/Deflating like a Frogs Does.

"My Move… I Summon my Green Gadget (1400/600) From My Hand and Take a Red Gadget (1300/1500) from my Deck To My Hand; I Pay 500 Life Points Too Summon it."

Tyson: 1100 Jacque: 3500

"Then I take a Yellow Gadget (1200/1200) from my Deck and Add it too my hand. I Pay Another 500 Life Points To Summon it."

Tyson: 600 Jacque: 3500

"WHERE ARE ALL THESE GADGETS COMING FROM?!!!" Jacque Shouted. "Don't interrupt me Froggy, Now I Take another 500 Life points To Summon My 'Boot-Up Solider Dread Dynamo' (0/2000) in attack Mode!"

Tyson: 100 Jacque: 3500

A Giant Silver Machine with a Big Gear shaped hole in its Stomach appeared. "It Gets 2000 Attack if I have a Gadget Monster on my side of the Field. Now Dread Dynamo! Attack his Des Frog!"

Green Gadget Jumped into the Gear shaped hole, he Then Jumped out and there was a Ghostly Image of the Green Gadget in its Place. Then Boot-Up Soldier Dread Dynamo (2000/2000) smashed one of the Frogs, The Flattened Frog Squealed and was destroyed.

Tyson: 100 Jacque: 3400.

"Then I Play 2 Face Downs and End My turn. Your Move Froggy."

"STOP CALLING MY FROGGY… You are worse than the Rest of the pathetic Duellists here… I Now Play my Monster Reborn, This Lets me Bring Back my Des Frog to the Field, Then I Play Polymerization to Fuse My 3 Des Frogs To Summon… MY D.3.S FROG!"

The Three Des Frogs Jumped into the air and into a Purple Swirling vortex that appeared from Nowhere, Out of the Vortex Came another Frog, It Was about 3x Bigger than a Des Frog and Really Fat and Warty, Surrounded In Flies It Fell too the floor and the Impact caused the Pavement to Crack.

"BEHOLD MY D.3.S FROG! (2500/2000) And Because I have one Treeborn Frog in my Graveyard he Gains 500 Extra Attack Points! (3000/2000) Now My D.3.S Frog, Destroy his Boot-Up Solider Dread Dynamo!"

The Enormous Frog Leaped off the Ground, About to Land on the Machine when…Tyson smiled and shouted "I ACTIVATE MY TRAP… NIGHTMARE WHEEL! This Card prevents your D.3.S Frog from attacking unless Nightmare Wheel is destroyed!"

"What? NO!"

"Wait, There's more… It also takes off 500 of your Life Points on each of your Standby Phases!" Tyson Smiled like a Cheshire cat, he has 100 life points left and is Turning the duel around.

"_He can't destroy D.3.S Frog, he's not Strong Enough, I'll play my De-Fusion Next Turn…_" Thought Jacque "Well I End my Turn…" he shouted.

"YES! I'M GONNA WIN!" Tyson Yelled at the top of his voice. "Yeah Right. You Couldn't Squish a Frog."

"I'm just about too… Anyway You seem over Confident so I'll play this… LIMITER REMOVEL!" Shouted Tyson, He beamed as he threw his Card into his Duel Disk. "WHAT? NO!"

"It doubles all my Machine Monsters Attack Points!" Tyson Screamed.

Red Gadget (2600 ATK) Green Gadget (2800 ATK) Yellow Gadget (2400 ATK) Boot-Up Soldier Dread Dynamo (4000 ATK) All the Monsters Doubled In Size.

"Now… Boot-Up Soldier! Attack his D.3.S FROG!"

Boot-Up Solider Smashed the Enormous frog and it was Destroyed.

Tyson: 100 Jacque: 2500

"NOW, RED GEAR ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Red Gadget ay on the floor and the Gear on his Back Worked as a Spinning Top, In a Tornado of Crimson Red The Tall skinny French boy was Sent Flying Across the floor, His Life points were Reduced too Zero.

The Crowed all roared with excitement. They Roared like lions because the bully had been put in his Place. Jacque felt small in-front of all these People. "NOOO! HOW CAN I LOSE TO A YOU?! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" The Lanky boy ran off as fast as his Skinny legs would carry him.

Tyson didn't have much time to enjoy his victory as he was approached by a Fat, Bald man with a Burgundy Blazer and a Brown Beard that had obviously been watching the Duel. "My name is Chancellor Shepherd, Head of the Worlds Most Famous Duel School, The Duel Academy, I'd be happy if you joined my school…"


	2. The Examination with Magnets

Chapter 2: The Battledome

Chancellor Shepherd, That was the last memory that Tyson had before he woke up on a Dark Gloomy and Misty Bay. The Cold Sea air was a Change but yet sickening. The Seagulls squealed in the distance against the Hard Grey sky. The clouds were black and heavy, like Iron. The Mist and Fog Rolled past Tysons Ankles sending a shiver up his spine.

He was desperately trying to remember what had happened since he had obliterated Jacque in a duel. He reached for his Deck to make sure it was still there.

"No! I-It's gone!" Tyson Shouted to himself, even through his Shock he let off a Smile. Behind him the Ghostly Figure of a Boy was hovering over him. He wore White-Blue Mage Robes and Hat with a Staff and Long-ish Spiky White hair.

"Hey Silent Magician... I guess I'll have to use my best deck," Tyson Smiled as his Spirit Guide (Silent Magician LV4) Smiled and nodded, He then vanished into nothingness. "Well, Duel Academy, Be ready for my Spellcaster Deck! Well, When I find out where I am..."

He continued to walk down the bay racking his brain, thinking about what could have happened... He had defiantly lost or had his deck stolen. But he was hurt in no way so he hadn't been mugged or beaten up. His Duel spirit Friend Silent Magician might have seen something but he is a bit... Silent. He had run away from home 3 Years ago. His parents really seemed to Loathe the Younger of the Misawa brothers while they loved Bastion too bits, but after Bastion left they had become violent too their second son and after he run away they told Bastion he had died in a crash. Silent Magician had been his best friend ever since.

Tyson had finally made it too a Bus Station and it turned out he'd Travelled 400 Miles too New Domino City... Within 5 Hours? "How Have I done that?!" Tyson Shouted, a few passers by stared at him. "Sy (Silent Magician)... Do you know anything about this?" The Ghostly Magician (That only he could see) Appeared behind him and waved his staff...

(A Memory Scene)

Tyson was now in an alleyway, The alleyway that he had beaten Jacque. But everything was Black and White and also Tyson was looking at himself.

The Memory Tyson was looking through his Gadget Deck, When some people from the Shadows jumped him. He was sent too the Floor and knocked unconscious. One of them had a penknife. The armed thug said "This'll teach you too mess with the Domino Sharks!" He reached too get the Deck from Memory Tysons Hand and put it in his Pocket... "Thank you, Hey guys, he has another deck in his Pocket..." He reached for that one but the ghostly figure of Silent Magician LV4 Appeared and attempted to Defend him but none of the Boys could see him. Sy closed his eyes and started to glow... He started too Grow and Grow into a tall Mage with Long white spiky hair (Silent Magician LV 8) and then He Transported Tyson too new Domino City... Then Real Tyson and Sy reappeared at the Bus Station.

"W-Wow... Y-You saved my life buddy!" Chorused Tyson, Silent Magician Winked and disappeared. "So I'm In New Domino City? They have monthly Duel Exams for DUEL ACADEMY HERE!"

Tyson looked up at the Skyline... The White Metropolis looked Grim with the Grey sky. The Skyscrapers did there job, they were so high they did scrape the Sky but the main building was Dome Shaped... The Battle Dome...

Tyson Charged at the Dome Shaped Building, He was running as fast as a Cheetah after its Prey, His Amber Coloured eyes set on his Destination when BANG! He collided with a Locked door. On the Door there was a Sign... "Duellists use Side door" Frustrated he ran around too the side entrance, At the Desk there was a Girl, bout 19 Years old with Short Green hair, chewing gum and talking on her Mobile/Cell Phone whilst Doing her nails. Tyson approached the Desk.

"Excuse me but I don't start 'til nine o'clock!" she said indicating to the wall clock behind her... "9:59:57" Tyson waited Three Seconds and then Inquired about Exams. "I am on the Phone... Inconsiderate person... Go through to the waiting room and they'll call you when you're ready! Your number is 07..." She then went on talking about a Nail bar somewhere in Domino.

As Tyson approached Waiting room Number 1 he Saw 6 Other Duellists. 3 Girls giggling in the Corner. One Boy sitting on his own, looking Nervous. One Boy sitting looking pretty confidant and what caught his eye was The last Girl, Sitting on her own. She had Straw-Blonde Hair and was really hot. Her face looked like it had been carved by Angels, She had beautiful Emerald eyes that sparkled like stardust. Tyson sat down by the confident boy, Who looked the youngest in the Room. "Hi, I'm Tyson... are you nervous?" Said Tyson trying too make conversation with the Boy. He had Long Silver hair, about Shoulder Length and Wore Expensive looking clothes. "Hi, My name is Alex... Alex Pegasus, and Yeah I'm pretty nervous" Said the Boy. The Two made light conversation with each other until an announcement was made on the P.A... "Will Duellist Number '03' please report too the Duel arena." The Stunning girl in the Corner got up and Snapped on her Duel Disk, She walked out of the room and suddenly everything seemed dull too Tyson.

A man with Black Shades, Thick black hair and A little Beard, Wearing a Royal Blue Blazer was her Opponent. "What is your Name Duellist Number 4?" "My Name? Roshine, Roshine Wheeler..." (AN: Pronounced Ro-Sheen) "Ok Roshine, prepare too duel!"

-20 Minutes Later-

Roshine: 2450 Examiner: 1700

The Examiner had an Ojama King (0/3000) In Defence mode on the Field and No Facedowns and Roshine had One Baby Dragon (1200/700) and one Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) and one Facedown. It was Roshines Turn. "I ACTIVATE MY FACEDOWN... STOP DEFENCE! Which forces your Ojama King too ATK mode, Then I attack with my Baby Dragon!"

The little Dragon let out orange and Red blazes of fire at the opponents Monster that had No ATK Points.

Roshine: 2450 Examiner: 500

"Now Red-Eyes Black Chick, Attack his Life points Directly!"

The Egg on the Field hatched into a Cute Mini Red Eyes which caused all girls in the audience too Coo over it, It sent Red and Purple fire from its Mouth and Wiped out the Examiners Points.

"That was a great Duel Roshine... welcome too Duel Academy... Because of the Excellent Duel and Associated Prep School, You become an Instant... OBELISK BLUE!"

The crowed roared with excitement at Roshines Victory, Now it was Alex's Turn.

"Good Luck Alex..." Tyson said to which Alex Replied "Thanks, Though I won't need it..."

-10 Minutes Later (Short Time)-

(http://yugioh. to explain about the Three Classes of Toons.)

Alex: 3900 Examiner: 2300

The Examiner had a Big Shield Gardna in Defence mode (100/2600) and Alex had a Toon World. "I Play, Toon Table of Contents!, This let's me draw any Toon Card from my Deck. "I choose my Toon Goblin Attack Force and summon it too the field! It is a Class C Toon which means if Toon World is on the Field I can attack directly!"

The 3 Cartoon Goblins that were dancing on the field readied their Weapons, Hopped over the Man with a Gigantic Shield and attacked the Examiner, Reducing his points too zero...

"Great Duel! Too Bad you attended no Prep School at all So I'm afraid it's Slifer Red for you... Anyway, Welcome to Duel Academy!"

He didn't get a very big response as the Previous duel, probably because he had been accepted into a low-level dorm and also because he wasn't as popular with people as Roshine was.

In the Waiting room, Tyson was getting Ready for his Match, Looking through his deck he dropped two cards on the floor as an over-excited Alex sat beside him. Alex Picked up the Cards and nearly dropped them. In his Hand he was Holding Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000) and another card, On it was the Upper Half of a Spell caster wearing Red Robes. It was evil looking and had its arms Folded with a green Staff in his hands... It was... "The Dark Magician! Yugi... he has that card, but y-yours looks different! And the Silent Magician LV 8... So powerful!"

(AN: The Dark Magician is the Red one that Arkana had in the Anime)

"Duellist Number 07, Report too Arena B," the P/A shouted with a Cool Female voice. "That's me," Tyson nervously said, He was wished Good luck by his new friend Alex and then he got his Duel Disk out of his backpack (The Battle City ones, Not Duel Academy). He walked through a long Corridor that was illuminated by bright lights, He wasn't very nervous about losing but he was a bit nervous because of the Large Crowds.

He approached the Duel Arena and the Examiner welcomed him. "I'll be using a Magnet Warrior Deck Mr. Misawa," He said putting his deck in the Academy Duel Disk. Tyson placed his Deck in and they were ready too Duel.

Tyson: 4000 Examiner: 4000

The Examiner drew his 6 Cards and then he said, "I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode (1700/1600)!"

A Small Yellow Monster appeared on the Playing field. He had a Big Horseshoe magnet on his head and Magnets for hands.

"Then I play a Facedown and end my turn." Now Tyson drew a Card and then he picked one up and shouted, "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode! (1900/1700)"

A sorcerer With Black Robes and Blue Armour that covered his Head, Shoulders and Chest appeared with a Small Green Staff.

"Then I place down a facedown and Attack your Beta!"

The Spellcaster Spun his staff around rapidly and sent a Black ball of energy at the Targeted Magnet Warrior. The Magnet Warrior Exploded.

"Then I end my turn, Your move..." Tyson said feeling happy with himself.

"My turn, I draw... Then I summon my Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Defence Mode (1500/1800) and Play another facedown... Then I end my turn..."

A Wide Purple Creature was summoned. It was pink and had a Giant Blue 'S' on its Chest, It had Two Wings, one with a Red 'N' symbol at the Top and the Other had a Blue 'S' Symbol.

"That was over fast... I draw, then I summon my Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in Attack mode..."

A Monster Identical to the Skilled Dark Magician had appeared, But it Was Wearing White Armour...

"Then I Play the Magic Card, Magical Blast, You will Lose 200 Life points for every Spellcaster on my side of the Field... That makes 400 Life points."

The Magicians Let out Small Magical Blasts that hit the Examiner in the Chest.

Tyson: 4000 Examiner: 3600

"Now because I've played a Spell card, my Magicians both get a Spell Counter..."

A little white Energy ball appeared next too the Magicians. "Then I'll attack your Gamma the Magnet Warrior with my Skilled Dark Magician!"

The Pink Warrior was destroyed by a Small and Dark Magic style attack. "I activate my trap! A Hero Emerges! You choose a Card from my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it!" said the Examiner looking pleased...

"I choose the One on the Far right!" Said Tyson.

Damn, I have Valkyrion on the Lest, Oh well he chose Alpha Thought the Examiner. He picked the Card from his hand... He smiled. "I Summon My Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Defence Mode! (1400/1700)"

This Magnet Warrior was Silver/Grey with a Sword and Shield.

"My White Magician isn't strong enough... I end my Turn by placing a facedown!" Shouted Tyson as the Examiner started his. "I Play Monster Reborn!" Shouted Examiner "and I choose my Beta!" "Before you do My Two Magicians get a Spell Counter Each!" Tyson Interrupted as Two more energy balls Materialised by the Magician. Beta had reappeared... "Now I summon another Gamma from My hand!" The Examiner laughed...

"Wow, I get too Face Valkyrion... This is so cool!" Tyson said, Pretty excitedly...

"If you think getting beaten is cool then watch this... I offer My Gamma, Beta and Alpha too Summon my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in Attack mode! (3500/3850)"

The Three Warriors disassembled themselves and A White Magnet Warrior with all their attributes appeared on the Field ready too attack.

"Now, Valkyrion, Attack his skilled white Magician!" The Examiner commanded. "I Activate My Trap!" Shouted Tyson before the Attack made Contact... "I use My Negate attack too... Well Negate your attack..." Tyson Shouted. A blue Bubble appeared over his White Magician, Shielding the Attack.

"Good move boy, I end my turn,"

"I draw... Then I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn... I take your Gamma From the Graveyard and place it in Defence mode... Then My Magicians get another Spell Counter... and Because they now have Three I can Summon Two of my best Cards From my deck... I Sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician too Bring Forth the Dark Magician!" The Skilled Dark Magician Took off his Cloak to Revile Red Robes, His Staff Grew and he became the Dark Magician (2500/2100) (With Red Robes, White hair and Darker Skin) "Now I Do the Same with my Skilled White Magician to Bring forth the Buster Blader!" Skilled White Magician Did the Same thing but he reviled dark Blue armour and his staff turned into a Giant Golden Sword, the Buster Blader (2600/2300).

"Still Not Enough too eat my Almighty Valkyrion..." The Examiner Gloated.

"No it's not, So I play Polymerisation! I FUSE MY DARK MAGICIAN AND BUSTER BLADER TOO SUMMON THE ALMIGHTY DARK PALADIN FROM MY FUSION DECK!"

The Monster that was formed from the Fusion was wearing the Dark Magicians Armour and Buster Bladers Armour combined. The Armour was a Black-Teal Colour with a Golden Trim. He sported an Enormous Silver Sword With Gold Trim and Emeralds and he Had a Dark Green Face, Grey-Black hair and Two Lines coming down from his eyes. Dark Paladin (2900/2400)

The Crowed Roared with Excitement, Two of the Rarest and most Powerful Duel monster Cards had just been Fused into an even more Powerful and Rarer card. And it was Fused to battle an even Stronger and Equally as Rare Card. Not only that But Yugi also had these Cards in his Deck.

"It's still not strong enough so I equip him with the Magic Card Horn of the Unicorn!" The Horn didn't appear on his head it appeared on his Back like Armour Decoration. (3600/2400) "Now Dark Paladin, Destroy his Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" The Paladin Started To Run at Full speed and the next Second he was Behind the Magna Warrior. Valkyrion Seemed Unharmed, Like the Paladin had missed. But then his Body was revealed to be sliced in half with a delayed reaction and he blew up.

Tyson: 4000 Examiner: 3500

"Now, Beta the Magnet warrior, Attack him directly!" Shouted Tyson.

The Examiner was attacked by his Own Monster... He lost 1700 Life points because of the Magnet Warriors electrical attack.

Tyson: 4000 Examiner: 1200

"Wow, All I can Say is wow, That move was so amazing, You duel Like a Pro... Whoa!" The Examiner Said. "All I can do is Defend so I summon my Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Defence mode... Go on Tyson, Go and Defeat me... Your move"

"I draw... Now Dark Paladin, Attack his Gamma!"

The Warrior Threw His Sword at the Pink Magnet Warrior, Impaling him. He then jumped on the Warrior and Ripped out his Sword, Gamma Exploded.

"Now Beta, Attack and wipe out the rest of his Life points..."

Another Electrical attack finished off the Examiners Life points. Tyson was Ecstatic, He was Jumping Up and Down as the Crowed Exploded with Congratulations. The Examiner then told him. "The Way that you duel, you should be considered an Obelisk Blue. If you had Gone to an Associated Prep School you'd be in that Dorm. If you went to Any Duel Prep School you would be in Ra Yellow but you went too None so I'm sorry but you are placed in Slifer Red... Welcome... Too Duel Academy!"

Thanks For Reading, Please Rate!


End file.
